


Most Beautiful Mistake

by rosemusiclive



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Talk of the old world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me the stories as you paint.” Nano suggested, watching as he added a little flint and steel into Smith’s hand. “I want to hear about your old world.”</p><p>“It was a new adventure.” Ross smiled, painting a big plain of land with three small figures standing in the middle.</p><p>“A new map. A new pack. Things for me to build. Things for Trott to make. Things for Smith to blow up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Nano's Village universe.

Hot sunbeams beat against Ross’ back, passing through his white shirt with ease. Dropping carefully to the grassy floor, he looked up and admired his build. Smiling, he leant on one of the chests, taking a much needed break.

“Ross!”

Looking behind him, he easily spotted the small figure waving her purple hands in the air.

“Lunch!”

He shouted an okay at her and took off his jetpack, flexing his shoulders he groaned at his minor back pain. Fuck those uncomfortable but necessary jetpacks. Picking up his long abandoned suit jacket, he headed over to the little wooden house. 

Smith, Trott and Nano were sitting on the floor outside the hut on a old bit of fabric, eating ham sandwiches. Ross smiled as he sat down with them, Nano handing him a sandwich.

“Oh, sorry.” Ross said, trying to give the sandwich back. “I don't like ham.”

“I know.” Nano smiled at him, if it was obvious. “It’s chicken.”

Smiling back, Ross thanked her and took a bite of the sandwich. It was good chicken. Trott handed him a beer and he sipped it a little. 

“Where'd you get this from?” Ross asked, holding the unbranded beer up for inspection, he winced a little at the strong taste.

“Turns out Lalna couldn't resist himself and built a little brewery as well as an airport.” Trott said. Nano rolled her eyes.

“It’s a _spaceport_.”

“Tryhard.” Smith grumbled, sipping on his beer.

“Shut up,” Nano said, swatting him a little. “It’s home brewed and quite strong so go easy on it Ross, you've gotta finish this building.”

Ross nodded and sipped a little slower. The four of them sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, eating their sandwiches and admiring the building in front of them. Nano was the first to speak up.

“You realise you've built a giant marble dong.”

Smith snorted into his beer and Trott chuckled. Ross shoved the purple woman a bit.

“It’s a masterpiece!”

“Most phallic masterpiece I've ever seen.”

“Fuck off.”

“He can't help it, always got cock on the mind.”

“Shut up Smith.”

“I like it.” Trott said, raising his beer bottle to the sky in an odd toast to the building.

“You would, wouldn't you.” Smith grinned, poking the walrus in the side with one of his long green fingers. Trott smacked him with one of his flipper hands.

“I do need a shit ton more marble though.” Ross said, ignoring his friends squabbling and gazing up at the ridiculous task he had set himself.

“Looks like you're gonna have to dip into you’re second inventory, Nano.” Smith grinned. Nano rolled her eyes and sighed.

“It would be you lot corrupting me, wouldn't it?” She said, getting up and walking into the house, taking the leftover sandwiches with her. 

Smith opened his mouth to say something suggestive but received a flipper to the face before he could. Raising his middle finger at Trott, the slime man stood and picked up his pickaxe. 

“I’m gonna go and collect some resources, see you wankers later.” He said, twirling his pickaxe in his hand. Giggling to himself, he bonked the walrus with the handle as he walked past, knocking Trott over a little and causing him to spill beer down his front.

“Smith! You fuck!”

“Oops.” Smith laughed, scurrying away as the walrus stood.

“We need food, I'm gonna go and kill some animals.” Trott said, grabbing his sword and following after the green man. Ross rolled his eyes as he watched them both disappear into the woods. Collecting the empty glass bottles, he got up and walked into the house.

Leaving the bottles on one of the side tables, he wandered over to where Nano was bent over a chest.

“Got that marble for me?” He asked hopefully.

“Yep.” She said, standing straight and turning to face him. “It’s in these chests here.”

Ross nodded and started collecting it, she watched him. Backpack finally full, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Need something?”

“No.” She said, smiling at him. “Just wanted to see the build so far, might as well walk down there together.”

Ross shrugged, turning to walk out of the house. Nano followed him, and together they walked down the small hill to the base of the building. Nano put the marble she was carrying into a chest near the door, and stepped inside.

“Bit dull, isn't it?” She said, looking at the plain marble walls. He hummed a little in response, putting his jetpack back on. Nano turned to him, grinning.

“I know just what this needs.” She beamed, running out of the door. “Give me twenty minutes!”

Ross raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure, a small smile tugging at his lips. Turning away, he got on with his building. It was nice, letting the rhythmic placing of blocks take over his mind. It wasn't long, however, before Nano was back, carrying four buckets. Three were filled with something purple and the fourth was filled with bottles of Lalna's weird alcohol. He descended at her calling his name.

“Look!” She called, raising the bucket to him. He took one and peered at the contents. It looked like purple paint, he didn't think they had any paint.

“Where did you get this from?”

“Made it.” She said, pride shining in her eyes. “Crushed roses and bluebells together, add some water and a little clay, and voila!”

“You made this?” Ross asked, incredulously. “It must have taken hours to make this much. What did you have it for?”

“Well Lalna said he wanted the spaceport to have a purple interior, but then he changed his mind at the last minute.” She said, giving an exaggerated sigh at the end. Ross chuckled.

“So anyway, I was saving it for something. Now is the perfect time.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Ross asked, stepping beside Nano to eye the wall of the building with her.

“I don't know yet, just something fun probably.”

“What, you haven't got a plan?” A hint of panic infecting Ross’ tone. Nano laughed.

“That's the fun part! Haven't you ever winged it before?” 

“Um, no.”

Nano gasped in mock offence, clutching a hand over her heart. Ross laughed and blushed a little.

“Well then, looks like you're gonna have to help me out.” She grinned, shoving one of the buckets into one of his hands and a paintbrush into the other. Caught off guard, Ross blinked in confusion.

“What?” 

“Paint with me!” Walking over to the wall, Nano started doing small purple swirls at the bottom, starting from the grass and trailing upward, as if they were naturally growing there. Ross followed dumbly, watching as she easily created beautiful shapes.

“I don't really know what I'm doing, Nano.” Ross said, staring blankly at the impossibly huge blank canvas before him. 

“Can’t find any inspiration, huh?” She said, tapping the tip of the paintbrush on her chin. Nano thought for a moment before a spark lit in her eyes. 

“I know. How about drawing things from you’re old world? I would love to see more of those.”

Ross smiled, he liked that idea. Nodding, he started drawing three figures, paintbrush easily passing over the smooth marble. Nano watched him for a bit, laughing when he made Smith just a tad too tall. Ross stood back once he was done, admiring his work.

“God.” He laughed. “I am a _terrible_ artist.”

Nano laughed with him, and handed him a beer.

“Here, this may make it look a bit better.”

Laughing, Ross clinked his bottle with hers, and took a swig. It burned the back of his throat as it went down, and he choked a little. Frowning a little, Ross peered at the brown murky liquid in the bottle.

“What the hell did he make this out of?”

“You don’t wanna know mate.” Nano said, going back to painting the wall. Ross didn't ask further, knowing Lalna, she was probably right.

“Tell me the stories as you paint.” Nano suggested, watching as he added a little flint and steel into Smith’s hand. “I want to hear about your old world.”

“It was a new adventure.” Ross smiled, painting a big plain of land with three small figures standing in the middle.

“A new map. A new pack. Things for me to build. Things for Trott to make. Things for Smith to blow up.”

Nano giggled and added a few trees to his plain. Ross smiled and continued, telling the story of their old world. Over the course of the afternoon, they covered the bottom half of the outside of the build with picture stories, going through a lot of Lalna's booze as they did so. Ross was nearly in tears of laughter at memories, Nano wheezing out laughs with him, both more than slightly delirious because of the alcohol. 

Ross had to stop at one point to explain the tragedy of Smith’s terribly built thaumcraft tower, and how the whole top of it was made out of dirt at one point. At the mention of an ostrich named Eric, he had to sit down and take a break, Nano clutching her stomach and doing weird silent laughter.

Both of their memories got a little hazy around the time that night fell. Trott returned at one point with arms full of wool, his questions interrupted by Nano's pointing at him and then at a picture (of what he assumed was a horse with a really long neck) on the wall, and then back at him again before falling to the floor with giggles.

Trott rolled his eyes as he spotted the bottles strewn around the area, and dropped the wool next to the door of the building. These two were clearly gonna pass out down here at some point, at least they could sleep somewhere sort of comfortable. Grumbling something about ‘fucking oblivious idiots’, he made his way up to the house.

Ross stumbled over to Nano to help her up off of the floor, but she kept trying to swat his hands away in a giggling mess. Ross laughed and grabbed her by the forearms, hoisting her to her feet. Nano glared as he took his hand away and left a big purple handprint. 

Reaching up, she slowly wiped her paintbrush across his face, leaving a lovely purple smear in its wake. With a serious face, Ross bent down and stuck both his hands in the paint. Catching on quickly, Nano took off running around the building, Ross hot in pursuit. And thus the great paint war began.

Nano wasn't sure how it had happened, but the paint war had ceased and they had slipped into a comfortable peace. Nano was sitting on the grass, the night air surprisingly warm on her skin. Ross was laying face up in front of her, staring up at the stars, his head in her lap. He hummed softly as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

“Do you miss it?” Nano asked, breaking the silence. Ross thought for a moment.

“Yeah.” He said finally. “It was nice, the peace and quiet of it all. Just the three of us.”

Nano bit her lip, her voice quieter this time.

“Do you wish you stayed there?”

Ross thought for longer this time, before sitting up and turning to face her. She watched intently as he pulled at the grass by his knee.

“If we had,” He started, voice timid and eyes avoiding her gaze. “I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be having all these crazy adventures. I wouldn't have met all these new people.”

Nano watched as he laced their fingers together, her breath hitched at the contact.

“I would have never met you.”

She was unable to remember who had leaned in first, but all of a sudden they were kissing. Stars exploded on their lips as Nano put her arms around Ross’ shoulders, and leant in further at the feel of his hands on her waist. 

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly to his tongue. Though her mind was fogged by the alcohol, Nano was pretty sure fireworks were going off around them. Eventually, they had to separate for air, and Nano grinned as they leant their foreheads together.

“Not a drunken mistake?” she asked, teasingly. Ross laughed.

“I don’t make mistakes.” He said, pulling her into his lap, she giggled slightly.

“Pretty sure a five pointed building was a mistake.” She pointed out. “It’s all diagonals.”

“Yeah well.” Ross grinned, reaching up to push a stray bit of hair out her face. “You're the most beautiful mistake I ever made.”

Nano laughed at the shitty line, before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him in for another open mouthed kiss. 

They spent the night under the disapproving eyes of the stars, warm air and cool grass on their skin. They had revelled in the nostalgia of old memories, they had sang sweet remembrance together, simultaneously remembering the past and embracing the opportunities of a new adventure. 

But for now, they focused on the present. Casting out the ‘then’ and concentrating on the ‘now’. Hand in hand, they faced the questioning void of the future, and laughed in it’s face.


End file.
